


[Podfic of] Practical Applications of Continuous Eye Contact

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Community, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The study group meets the Weeping Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Practical Applications of Continuous Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Applications of Continuous Eye Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413359) by [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). 



[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7vzyndg0gy3coyb)

Streaming


End file.
